Hogwarts Diaries
by The Reptile Rulers
Summary: Amelia has always lived in a world of witches wizards and magic but it suddenly becomes serious for her when she finally goes to Hogwarts, accompanied by her friend Draco. Severina has never know proper magic, her parents are wizards but choosing to live surrounded by muggles, her best friend Megan being one of those but it all changes when they both receive their Hogwarts letters
1. Introduction!

Hi everyone!

This is basically just a joke for us but we're publishing it because you might find it funny and a very easy read.

The first couple of chapters are basically just to get the story rolling and for you to get to know the characters but after that we want you to decide what happens! We don't want to follow the actual Harry Potter storyline as there's little space to put the characters in with the events so give us a review with these things on it:

1) The characters you want there (We might put a couple of extra in too)

2) Location

3) A vague idea of what's happening, we'll come up with the story itself but if you want a particular event we need to know :)

We'll write a few chapters (the number depends on the idea) on whatever it is. It doesn't have to involve all three of the main characters as we can just give them a different activity to write about for the duration of your story.

Thanks and enjoy :D

 _ **Due to this being pointed out to us, some of the chapters are getting mixed up when we update them or add new ones. If you spot any chapters that are repeated or don't appear to be in order then please tell us and we'll sort it out ASAP**_


	2. It all begins, sort of

Dear diary,

Today I received my Hogwarts letter. I'm so excited! It's not just me moving up but Draco as well. We've been friends since we were about three. I just hope I end up in the same house as him and not that awful Gryffindor. I've never even seen Hogwarts but Draco said that his dad said that the Slytherin house is the only good one. Just between you and me, I might actually fancy Draco. I don't know but at least I get to spend tons of time with him at Hogwarts.

Well anyway, I'll be back tomorrow.

Amelia x

Dear stupid diary thing

Hi. What the hell are you supposed to write in these diaries? Sounds stupid to me.

Bye,

Sev :3 (Kitty face)

HI!

I got a letter for Hogwarts today! Non of my family are witches or wizards but I'm friends with Severina and her entire family are. I'm so glad I get to go with her. She took me shopping to Diagon Alley today, my parents even got me an owl as a leaving present. It's so pretty with brown spotty feathers. I can't think of a name for it though. The best bit was getting a wand because now I can do spells!

Guess we'll have to see what happens tomorrow,

Megan.

Um, hi,

I've started writing a diary because I want to remember everything that happens here at hogwarts. I only got the letter today. I've been looking forward to it so much!

Well, nothing much else has happened so bye

Isabella.


	3. Will Sev ever learn to write a diary?

Dear diary,

Today we finally went to Hogwarts. Its old, dingy and just plain horrid but I get to spend my entire time with Draco. I'm in all his classes, I'm in Slytherine with him and all his friends are idiots. People think it's because he can't get descent friends but it's actually because they'll do whatever he says. It's brilliant! He's an absolute genius and I love him. We met Harry Potter and his friends, Draco being the wonderfully kind person he is offered to be friends with him since he seemed lost here but he turned him down. His loss I suppose.

See you tomorrow,

Amelia.

Hi,

Megan explained to me how this works. Apparently I have to write about my day, but I forgot what happened.

Bye,

Sev :3 (Kitty face)

Yello!

I cannot believe Sev doesn't know how to write a diary! Hopefully she gets it right today anyway. We went to Hogwarts at long last today. It's a huge castle and really beautiful. There's ghosts wandering around everywhere and most things here involve magic, including the pictures! Me and Severina are both in Ravenclaw together, which is good. It's not the most prominent house but it's fun. The dorm is at the top of a tower and when I look through the window the view is amazing. We met most of the people in our house although we don't particularly get along with any of them. Who cares anyway? We're friends with each other and that's all that counts! There was also a giant feast which I ate about three mouthfuls of before I felt sick because I was so nervous in the huge room.

Anyway, bye!

Megan :D

Um, hi,

I met some people in my house today, Harry, Ron and Hermione. I'm friends with them all but I really think I fancy Harry. He's really sexy with a smoking body and charming eyes. I hope he likes me FUVKIN HOT M8

Bye,

Isabella.


	4. SEV V DRACO 1

Dear wonderful diary,

Love is such an amazing thing. It changes your view on the world around you. Never before have I noticed the melodic singing of birds first thing on every sunny morning. I have never noticed the deep blue of the sky like an endless ocean or the beautiful green of the grass which matches Draco's eyes so wonderfully. We met other people today in class. Draco showed them all how perfectly clever he is and they practically bowed down in his presence. One pair though, Severina and Megan I think they were called, laughed at him and made him upset. They will regret it soon.

Goodbye...

Amelia.

Dear exceptionally stupid awful diary,

I'm tired.

Bye,

Sev :3 (kitty face)

HELLO!

Today we had our first classes! It was fun but in every single class there was a showoff called Draco and some girl called Amelia staring at him like he was a fallen angel. He was really just an asshole. He tried having a go at me for not having wizard parents so Sev started screaming abuse at him. He went off and cried with Amelia snarling "You will regret that". I doubt it, me and Sev wouldn't even need magic to beat the crap outta him. He's just SO big headed it's untrue. Anyway, I'll hopefully enjoy tomorrow more with less fights.

Bye,

Megan

Um, hi,

Today wasn't very fun. Me and Harry spent the day together again but he doesn't seem to notice me while I'm there. I think he fancies Ron more than me. It's horrid the way no-matter what I say or do he just won't notice me. I'll get him to talk to me eventually.

Um, bye, I guess,

Isabella.


	5. SEV V DRACO 2

Dear diary,

Today was horrid. The two people who had laughed at Draco yesterday did it again today. Draco, being so wonderfully quick and smart, got out his wand but Severina dove at him and started punching him. She's so barbaric! Anyway, I need to go and get another icepack for Draco since he has a black eye now. I still think he looks great anyway.

Bye,

Amelia x

Dear diary,

Today was great. I beat the shit out of Draco. Nothing else happened but that was fun. He started crying like a baby. Megan spoiled it by telling me I'd get into trouble if I killed him but she was laughing so it's fine.

Bye,

Sev :3 (kitty face)

HIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Well, I really shouldn't say this because it's quite mean but today was great just because Sev beat up Draco. He now has a black eye and is still sulking. Serves him right. He tried calling Sev a barbaric and when she insulted him he got out is wand. As I said before, we don't need magic to beat him. Sev just dove at him and started punching him and he couldn't even do anything. It was hilarious!

Anyway, I'm tired now so bye,

Worlds worst referee.

Um, hi.

Today was awful. Harry keeps flirting with Ron! He still won't look at me! He'll notice tomorrow. I'm just going to finish my scheme now.

Bye,

Isabella


End file.
